menimianai Dragon
by The STGKNG
Summary: The menimianai Dragon is an Invisible dragon but what is he doing at a school. the dude is 7foot 7 OCx?, OP, Lemons maybe in it later on


**OC PROFILE**

**- Name; **

Yoro konton

**- Title/Nicknames; **

The menimianai (invisible) dragon (in the supernatural world), Vinny the dragon (devils), the BSG- the big shy giant (class mates)

**- Age; **

18 (in 3rd year high school)

**- Height; **

7" 7inch (231 cm)

**- Race; **

Dragon, hides as a tall human, a very tall human

**- Appearance; **

**Casual,** black combat shoes, black pants, a black tank top, black hair going down to his back and a purple streak down it.

**Dragon,** a transparent dragon who is the biggest dragon ever at the length from head to tail 250m, his eyes are purple and they are the only part of him anyone can see not even great red can see him.

**- Eyes; **

Eyes have a purple slits

**- Skin; **

Slightly tanned

**- Build; **

Well-toned for his aged

**- Powers;**

**- Weapons; **

Unknown for now

**- Strength; **

**Human form:** at school he has shown his Strength by helping people with heavy jobs.

**Dragon form;** can beat great red by a single thought, by erasing his existence. In power he can defeat great red with only his fists,

**- Personality;**

Quiet, caring, shy (really shy, like won't talk to anyone not even his teachers)

**- Likes; **

The dark, staying quiet, not being a burden to anyone, reading, sleeping, studying,

**- Dislikes; **

Being a burden to people, people who bully others, fights that are not needed, spiders, any animal that is big or an insect,

**SEMI-BIO:**

Yoro is a boy who no one knows about, he is a mystery to everyone but no one has ever heard him talk. Yoro has the best grades in the entire school and even beating Sona Stiri in chess and grades. When Yoro wants to speak he uses a notepad and writes on it to say what he wants to say. Yoro has been offer many scholarships to many different schools and university's/colleges due to his height, Yoro stays out of peoples way unless the come to him.

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, my name is Yoro Konton and at school I'm known as the BSG which means the 'Big Shy Giant', the reason of why I'm called a giant is because I'm 7foot 7 (231cm). I use a notepad to communicate to everyone because I'm really shy. The things I do into spare time is study even though I'm the smartest person in the school I still need to study for college or university, I also like to read books and sleep, I like sleep it always fells nice but I don't sleep as much as Midgardsormr.

**-LINE BREAK-**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, "Uggg" I groan as I get up and get ready for school, the funny thing is that I'm allowed to wear casual clothes to school due to my height and there is no uniform for my height. My appearance doesn't match my personality at all, I wear black combat shoes, black pants and a black tank top. I also have jet black hair with a purple streak down it, I also have a tattoo but I don't remember when I got it but it looks like a dragon on the left side of my neck (the photo for the story). I have no family but it's nice being able to do what you want. There are quite a few devils at my school but I make myself like a normal student but really tall.

I walk out the door with a piece of bread in my mouth I make my way to my school Kuoh Academy.

When I get there I started to head for my classroom but I see something… it was Crimson red out of the corner of me right eye and I turn my head slightly to the right and see that there in the Old school building was Rias Gremory standing there, it felt like she was staring at me but I didn't care. "Weakling" I mumbled under my breath and kept walking to class, I had to duck under every doorway to get to my class. When I opened the door and ducked under it I went to my seat and just waited for class to start. There were some mumbling from some of my classmates like "BSG is so tall, he would be so good in the basketball team" and "he is so handsome and tall", there were some other things they said but I didn't care I just sat there and waited for class to start. First was math which was boring, then we had Japanese which was also boring then I don't remember what we had after that but it was lunch and I just went to my special hill and laid down and just closed my eyes and relaxed, it had been about 5-10 minutes when I heard someone walking towards me, I could tell that it was a devil, I opened an eye and looked at the person standing there and it was the 'Prince' from the 2nd year. I got out my pad and wrote on it and it said  
>"hello, Kiba how may I help you"<br>"Im fine but my president, Rias Gremory wants to talk to you after school come to the Occult Research club" said Kiba with a smile  
>"Ok thanks, I will come after school and where is it?" I wrote with a questioning look<br>"oh right it's in the Old school building" said Kiba with another killer smile

"Thanks Kiba" I wrote with a small smile, after that he left and I went back to rest of the grass.

**-LINE BREAK-**

END OF SCHOOL

It's the end of the day and I start to head towards the Old school, as I reach the door I can tell there is a cat, half fallen angel, a low class devil and a high class devil, but I could also tell that there was a half vampire in another room with a seal on it which made me curious of why. I left those thoughts and entered and went to the second level of the building and saw a sign next to a door and it said "Occult Research Club" I waited a second and knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and it was the cat she wore the usual girls' uniform but without the cape, she had white hair and hazel eyes, to me she looked really small but that was because I was really tall. I got out my notepad and wrote on it  
>"hello there, I am here to see Rias Gremory"<br>"…Ok…Come in…" she said with an unreadable expression on her face. As I ducked under the doorway I took a step in and I could see Kiba leaning on the wall I gave him a wave and he waved back, the half fallen angel whose name was Akeno Himejima as she was one of the 'Great Onee-sama' of the school she is standing next to the desk at the end of the room, a girl who looked to be in her second year with beautiful long blond hair then there is Rias Gremory sitting at her desk looking at me with a smile then she spoke up,

"Welcome Yoro Kanton to the Occult Research Club, please have a seat"  
>"Thanks" I wrote on my pad<br>"ok let's get down to business, Yoro do you have any idea why I have asked you here?" she asked with a smile  
>"Sorry but I do not know could you please tell me" I wrote on the pad<br>"Ok then well we believe that there is something very powerful inside you" she told me  
>"I don't get what you mean by something very powerful inside me?" I wrote on my pad faking a confused face<p>

'Where are they going with this, I know that I'm a dragon, a powerful one but I put some seals on me?' I wondered  
>"well Yoro I am going to tell you something that is going to change your life" Said Rias with a bit of a concerned look<p>

'Should I tell them that I know about the supernatural world because they are devils' I thought to myself 'Fuck it'  
>"I know about the supernatural world so there is no need for my life to change… Devils" I wrote on the pad and when I looked at them they were all shocked<br>'Ar ar he knew what we were' thought Akeno with a sadist smile  
>'impossible how did he know' thought Rias with a very curious but shocked look on her face<p>

'Wow I knew he was really smart but for a human to tell that we are devils is crazy' thought Kiba

'…the human…knew what we were…does he know…my other side? Better be careful' thought the petite girl

'Amazing' thought the blond haired girl

"O-ok then, how did you know what we were?" asked Rias with a serious tone and was ready to attack any moment  
>"I am not human myself" I wrote on the pad and with that they all were shocked<br>"looks like I need to speak for all of you to understand why I don't talk and also how I am not human" I wrote on the pad and everyone looked at me intensely because I was going to speak.

"Hello" I said and with that the building shook and they all lost their balance and fell to the floor

"Wow now I see why you don't talk you would break the entire school with a sentence" said Kiba who was the first one to recover from my talking. After a few moments everyone was back up and sitting down on the couch opposite me and on another couch to the left of me.  
>"So what do you want with me?" I wrote on the pad<br>"well I would like you to join my peerage" said Rias with a cute smile, I started to think of the pros and the cons and so far the pros are outweighing the cons  
>"ok it seems fun" I wrote with a smile<br>"ok but earlier you said you were not human what are you?" asked Rias and everyone else nodded also trying to find out what I was  
>"well I am a dragon" I wrote a drew a small dragon like figure down the bottom of the page<br>"…wow ok then well can you lie down I need to do the process to transform you into a devil"  
>"ok let's go" I wrote and lied down on the couch, Rias got up and went to her desk and pulled out some chess pieces that look like pawns but 4 of them were glowing red, she came over to me and put one of the glowing red chess pieces onto my chest and she started to chant a spell,<p>

"I, Rias Gremory, rightfully present you, Yoro Konton as my pawn" I felt a bit more power come into me and then she started to insert another one then another one and another, another, another, another, another and then the glowing died down and I stood up and Rias spoke up,  
>"I now welcome you as a devil, we will start off with the Introductions, Kiba you can start" Kiba nodded "I am Yutto Kiba and I am a reincarnated devil and I am Rias' knight"<br>"I am Asia Argento and I am a reincarnated devil and I am Rias' Bishop" said asia  
>"…Tojo…Koneko…reincarnated devil…rook" said Koneko while eating some chocolate<p>

"And I am Akeno Himejima and I am a reincarnated devil also Rias' Queen" said Akeno with a seductive smile  
>"And I am Rias Gremory and I am a fully blooded devil also their master and this is my peerage, please introduce yourself Yoro"<br>"OK, I am Yoro konton and I am a fully blooded dragon and I am feared all across the world" I wrote on my infinite paged pad.  
>"…um ok, Yoro what do you mean by your feared across the world?" said Rias with a bit of a scared of voice<br>"you guys know me as either the BSG or Yoro but in the devil side of the underworld I am known as 'Vinny the Dragon'" I wrote on the pad

"WHAT YOUR VINNY THE **DRAGON**" yelled Rias  
>"who is Vinny the Dragon?" asked Asia, Kiba and Akeno<p>

**A.N.**

**And I am dome with this chapter and I hope all of you liked it if there are any question or mistakes please tell me so I can fix them and if you want me to put in another OC then please PM me with a profile about the character.**

**Untill next time…**

**:P**


End file.
